


Tattered Wings

by posingasme



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg nearly gave her life for Castiel. She was dragged back to Hell, but she's clawed her way up again, in search of the angel who has her heart. </p><p>Unfortunately, Castiel's best friend thinks this whole Megstiel business is a disaster in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattered Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For both the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge prompt "Oh my god, you're in love!" and the SPN Hiatus Creations prompt "Favorite Storyline" because I adored the Megstiel arc.

Dean stared in shock. “Oh!” It wasn't clear whether he was more likely to laugh or punch the angel. “Oh my god! You're in love!” He said it like an accusation. “With a freaking demon? Are you kidding me? Come on!”

Castiel lowered his gaze. “I didn't say that I'm in love, Dean. I said I'm concerned about her.”

“First Sam, now you!”

Sam whipped around to glare at him. “I was never-This has nothing to do…”

The angel shook his head. “If you mean the demon Ruby-”

Dean threw his hands in the air. “It's always a girl!” he shouted. “Ruby, then that Amelia chick! And you! Meg? Really? You know how many times she's tried to kill us?”

“I'm aware that she sided against us during the End Times, Dean. You don't need to patronize me.”

“I just don't get it. I don't get it!”

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm. “Hey,” he barked. “Stop. Dean, stop. I hated Meg too, but look. She spent a long time looking after Cas in that place, and she's been loyal. You heard her. Find a cause and serve it.”

Dean stared at his brother. A flicker of fear crossed his eyes before he could glare it away. “She's a demon, Sam. Her cause is herself.”

Castiel heaved a sigh. “Dean? I appreciate that you worry about me.”

“Of course I-Cas, there's nothing but heartache and disappointment down that road, man! I don't care if Meg became a Girl Scout the last time we saw her. She's dangerous, and you're going to get hurt. Please, man. Just listen to me for once. You do this every time,” Dean reminded him. “You jump in with both feet until you're in way over your head. And it's never your head that gets you in trouble. Alfie angel had it right. Too much heart, Cas. It's why you get hurt, every freaking time. Sam, tell him!”

Sam stepped backward. “No. I can't tell you not to do what you want, Cas. Free will, right? Right, Dean?”

Dean took a shuddered breath. “God, you two are killing me,” he groaned. “Like I needed another thing keeping me up at night, now Cas is going to be sleeping with a demon.”

“I'm unlikely to sleep with her,” Castiel corrected. “Neither of us sleep.”

Sam laughed quietly. “Dean, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Now that he's back to his old self and nobody's screwing with his brain…” He glanced at Castiel quickly. 

“I'm me,” he sighed miserably. 

His friend nodded. “Right. So long as he's fine now, we got no right to make a call like this for him. And...and, man, you weren't there. At the end, before she almost died on Crowley's blade. When I talked to her about Amelia, she-”

Dean frowned. “You talked to her? About the girl and the dog?”

Sam glowered darkly. “And that's exactly why I talked to anyone but you, Dean! You still don't…” He forced himself to take a breath. “This isn't about that. I'm saying, I was literally possessed by Meg, and I did some truly horrible things. But that's not the same person I was talking to while you two retrieved the angel tablet. She talked about how rare it was to find something good, something right, and...and she wasn't talking about me and Amelia. She was talking about Cas.”

Castiel closed his eyes in a cringe. Perhaps Dean was right. Perhaps he was in love with Meg. Just thinking about her hurt. There was a raw, metallic taste, as if an angel blade were digging into his throat mercilessly. It was an ache. In his experience, that was exactly what love felt like. Anguish, sharp and crushing at the same time. 

“She was ready to die for him, man. I think...The way she told me to go save you two, then put herself between Crowley and us...I think she thought she was going to die for him. That's not the same bitch that gutted Pastor Jim and Caleb, man. She even said when we found her that she had let the woman she was possessing be reaped to heaven a long time before. What demon cares about things like that?”

Dean was still shaking his head. “I can't believe we're even talking about this. But...God, Cas. If she hurts you, I am going to kill her.”

Castiel swallowed through his tightening throat. “No,” he said quietly. “If she comes at me with an angel blade, do what you must. But beyond that...Dean, as I understand it, people who are in love get their hearts damaged at times, even when neither party is truly at fault. Should I become emotionally damaged because of my insistence on a relationship with Meg, you will do nothing. It has nothing to do with you.”

“You're my friend!”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed. “The truest friend I have ever had. And that is why you will support me if I falter. But you cannot and will not prevent me from giving my heart to a wayward demon with whom I have felt a connection at my deepest level. Even if it ends badly, I will be grateful to have done it. She was my caretaker, Dean. I trust her with my heart. Just because you don't, that doesn't mean it isn't right. She seeks redemption just as I do. It is apparent to me that seeking it together is the best chance for either of us.”

Dean sighed. “Okay. If you're sure,” he relented. Sam nodded grimly at him.

“Dean, I can see her true demon face. And I find her beautiful. She can see my tattered wings. And yet she finds me worthy.”

At last, both brothers smiled, and Dean gestured toward the door. “Go, man. She's waiting for you. She fought through Hell to get to you. Again. So I guess she deserves a chance. Be careful though, will you?”

Castiel smiled with relief. “I will. Thank you for supporting me, both of you.”

Dean ran his hand down his face wearily. “Go get her, pizza man.”

Sam’s laugh sounded behind him as he flew from their company in search of his unicorn.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a rare creature that leaves comments on a fic...
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
